Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Chamalien
ChamAlien'' is a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet and a new alien that appeared in ''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. His DNA was unlocked by Prisoner 775, who was turned over to the Plumbers and scanned by Ben. When used, he yelled his name as "Overkill" as a joke from the beginning of the episode. Some people insist that he is Overkill, but his name has been confirmed as ChamAlien. He returned in'' The Flame Keepers' Circle, but didn't shout his name when he transformed. Apperance ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large gray lizard with darker gray camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is dark-purple, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. ChamAlien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks as he does in ''Ultimate Alien, but with green cuffs on his wrists, and he has a belt. His fin is now sharper and longer, now reaching right above the middle of his back. Gwen 10's ChamAlien looks more feminine, wearing a full red body suit. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the dark purple parts on his body are green. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, his tail is slightly longer. He has has a black line running down his back, and on each side of it are small grey razors that end at his tail. He wears green fingerless gloves. The Ultomnitrix is placed on his chest, and his eyes are placed differently. The red one is completley pointing left, green pointing downwards, and blue pointing right. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with a black and green jumpsuit. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his belt. Negative ChamAlien has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Powers *Camouflage *Retractable Stinger in Tail *Sticks to Surfaces *Super Strength Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He looks the same. He appears in A Day in the Life of A Hero to sneak in Undertown. In F.A.I.L., he defeates Zombozo, Vulkanus, Billy Billions and the Vreedle Brothers. Stan 14 In ''Stan 14 he is known as Overkill, but later it's ChamAlien. Ven 10 In both Ven 10's, he is called Overkill. Ben 10: The Omniwars Albedo first transforms into ChamAlien in Mirror on the Wall to pass through the security at the Techadon factory. Ben first transforms into ChamAlien in Six-Seven-Eight to prevent traps in the temple of Ah Puch from activating. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He now has Green spots and stripes. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 to try and ambush Evil Ben but failed. In The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! he sneaks through the air vents. He appears in The Faction Return to climb an elevator shaft. Karlo 10: Ultimate Force In K10UF, he is called Kamalien. Also,in K10UF, he is a Polymorph. John Smith 10 ChamAlien was unlocked when the Omnitrix scanned Charles in Advanced Training. Appearances By John *Things Change (first appearance) By Lucci *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) By Gwen *Knight's Temple (goes Ultimate) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle Clone Created by Animo *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By John *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Escape *The Alliance (John Smith 10) *Prisoner (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) By John *War Game Phantom Watch *Zombie World (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker *In the Shadows (first re-appearance) *Realization (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) *White Lotus (by clone 2) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy ChamAlien first appears in the Null Void, attacking John. Appearances In Wild *Stranded (JSXFF) By John *Stranded (JSXFF) *Cosmo Canyon Ben 10 Awesome of Aliens *The More Look Things Part 3 *The Future and Past *According to Elghin that Ben's aliens is Chamalien that he will not appear first 60 episodes because Azumth can't find the pefrect one so he will return Azumth will scan. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''A Day in the Life of A Hero ''(first reappearance) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *It's Not Easy Being Students (first reappearance) *Play It Back Again Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *Can't Hide from Cyber-Hide (first reappearance, unintentional transformation) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Six-Seven-Eight (first re-appearance) Gallery Haywire ChamAlien.png|Haywire ChamAlien by Brian Reversed ChamAlien by Dan Tennyson.png|ChamAlien reversed by Dan ChamAlien K10.png|ChamAlien in Kurt 10 chamalien n10.png|Noah 10 ChamAlien K10UF.png|Chamalien(Kamalien)in K10UF ChamAlien.png|ChamAlien Af.jpg|Albedo as ChamAlien ChamAlien2.png|ChamAlien StatsChamAlien.png|ChamAlien in Codon Cards BTDW ChamAlien.png|ChamAlien in BTDW omniverse_chamalien_by_zimonini-d636idv.jpg|chamalien in alejandro 11 omniverse BTE ChamAlien.png|ChamAlien in BTE ChamAlien JSXS.png|ChamAlien in John Smith 10: Spacewalker Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Animal aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Stan 14 Category:Strength aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Aliens in Sem 10 Category:Corey 40 Category:Clate 8 characters Category:Agile Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:First Element Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Multi-colored aliens Category:Multi-eyed aliens Category:Aliens that can Camouflage Category:Invisible Aliens Category:Hero Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo